


Prepare For Fun

by Townycod13



Series: Digimon OTP Oneshots [4]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken is being negative. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepare For Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burbs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Burbs).



Ken is being negative. Again. It’s not an unusual sight; Takeru’s seen it so many times as to be ridiculous. Ken has reasons to think badly of himself, Takeru even agrees that some of the things that Ken has done are absolutely unforgivable no matter what.

But Takeru also believes that it doesn’t do anyone any good what-so-ever to just stay still and cry about it. Takeru might even be inclined to feel that doing so is the absolute _worst_ way of handling repentance.

Repentance isn’t what is annoying Takeru about this though. He can’t say for sure what part of it annoys him the most, the bit where they’re alone together and that seems to make Ken feel worse, the bit where Ken always just looks so utterly _pathetic_ when he’s feeling sorry for himself, or the part where he’s not _living_.

Takeru’s had enough of it.

“You know what Ken,” he starts.

Ken startles slightly, a bit surprised at the over familiarity of his name. Takeru doesn’t usually drop the suffixes.

“What?” _Did I do?_ Ken didn’t have to say it for Takeru to hear it and that only served to annoy him further and make up his mind.

He knew _exactly_ what to do with a negative Ichijouji Ken.

Takeru rested his face in his palm and only barely restrained his mischievous smile, “I don’t think we’re getting any studying done.”

“We’re not?” it came out as a question despite Ken’s best attempts, and the dear in the headlights expression only completed the expression of confusion. Of course he was confused, he might have been moping but he had still been working.

“Nope, we’re not.” Takeru was already packing Ken’s stuff for him, obviously annoying the perfectionist in doing so. Ken didn’t dare say anything and Takeru knew it was because he made the ex-Kaiser nervous.

By the time Ken screwed up his guts to speak Takeru already had both their books packed away, “Excuse me but what—” he couldn’t bring himself to finish.

Takeru had their bags, a mischievous grin, and Ken’s hand in his own. Ken isn’t really sure how Takeru managed the last bit without his notice.

Takeru tugged him along and out of the library while Ken tried desperately to catch up with the logic that had led them to this moment.

“Relax Ken,” Ken doubted he could, “You are going to have so much fun today.”


End file.
